About guys and girls!
by Makenshi-Shou
Summary: Kenshin is a love sick about a girl who just transferred to his school. Kaoru just moved to the neighborhood and is looking for friends. How will their paths cross? A/U and K+K 00CNess R/R *Chapter 7 updated*
1. About a guy and a girl

**Chapter 1 – "About a guy and a girl"**

**Disclaimer**: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. And will never be mine. And I hate it I tell you, hate it!!!

**Author's note**: My first fic ever! So try and stay for the whole thing please! I haven't decided on the setting yet….so I'll tell you in the next chapter where this would be. Maybe I'll just choose Tokyo! This is an A/U fic hopefully you guys like it.

The sun leered in the sky as Kenshin hung the laundry he has just done up to dry. Even though he could think about something else, his mind wondered off to a student who has just transferred to his school. She was a beautiful girl with long black hair and cute smile. Her hair was just as long as his; she wore it up in a ponytail, while his was tied together at the base of his neck.

Thinking about her made him lose his concentration and suddenly drop one of the shirts he was hanging up.

"Drat, now I'll have to clean again"

With that picked the garment up and threw it back into the laundry basket. With a sigh he looked up at the sky. All he could think about was that girl. He had to befriend her no matter what. Although, how will he do it? He wasn't really good with girls. He would always hang out with his "guy" friends. He truly had no idea how to act around girls. He wasn't a "ladies man" at the least.

"God, how am I gonna do this!?" Kenshin questioned himself while hitting himself on the head.

He decided to take a rest after some time of thinking and began to day dream about the girl again.

"Dammit, I don't even know her name!" he exclaimed.

"OK, Kenshin be brave, just go and talk to her! Yeah that's it…that's the best way to do it…but how now I have to think of a way to open up the conversation! ARRG!!"

Kenshin getting irritated by the notion of how stupid he could be sometimes, decided it would be best if he didn't think about the situation too much. Again, he started to daydream about the girl. Kenshin couldn't help it, so he just decided to take a little nap to clear his head of thoughts.

-----------

Kaoru had just finished cooking lunch for her family. She was a great cook and her family was grateful for it. After praying for the food they began to eat. There are five of them on the table, her younger siblings Suzume and Ayame, her younger brother Yahiko, her father and of course herself. Her mother has recently died in an airplane crash during a business trip. Therefore she had to be the mother of the house.

After lunch she proceeded in washing the dishes, she has just moved and had already made a couple of friends. She began to think about one particular young girl she met at school. She had a long hair which was braided; the girl was also very hyperactive. The phone rang while she started to dry off her hands. She reached for phone and answered.

"Hello" Kaoru greeted.

"Hi! How are ya? It's me Misao. Remember me? We met in school the other day!" She blurted in one breath.

"Hey, yeah I remember. You were the first friend I met! How can I forget?" answered Kaoru.

"Hee hee, I'm glad you did. Say wanna go somewhere later with me and some of my friends?" asked Misao.

Kaoru thought for before answering. She was a busy girl, but she was still young nonetheless and so she needs to get out. She loves making friends. She could only hope that she make a lot of them in her new home.

"Sure, I have to do some chores first…..what time and where should I meet you?" she asked anxiously, she wanted to meet new friends.

"Hmmm, we can meet at the new mall that just opened. Do you know where it is?"

"No, sorry I don't," Kaoru said in a disappointing tone.

"Ahh gomen-nee! I forgot you just moved here! Where do you live?" asked Misao.

Kaoru answered her with her full address.

"I know where that is! I'll come over and meet you at your house then! Be ready at 3 o'clock sharp ok?" Misao said perkily.

"Sure I can be ready by then," Kaoru lied. She doubted she can do all her chores by then.

"Ok I'll see you later then! Bye!" Misao's farewell was as lively as her introduction.

"Ok, bye"

Kaoru wasn't sure about being ready by 3 o'clock; she had 2 hours to do all which involved pretty much cleaning the whole house. Yahiko suddenly popped out of nowhere and questioned her.

"So where are you off to?" inquired Yahiko.

"To the mall with a few friends," Kaoru answered truthfully.

"I see…ok then I'll make you a deal!" Yahiko said with a grin on his face.

Kaoru knew this was trouble, but couldn't help but ask what the deal was about.

"I'll help you do your chores, if you buy me something from the mall!" Yahiko grinned even further knowing that she can't refuse the request.

Kaoru didn't mind though, she a bit of cash left over from her part time job before they moved.  
"Ok sure, it's a deal…..what do you want though?"

Yahiko showed her what he wanted from a magazine; it was a T-shirt with a dragon on its left side. It was on sale so Kaoru didn't mind it was a small price to pay.

They both shook each other's hands in agreement and with that started on the chores.

-----------

Kenshin woke up with a feeling of pain in his gut. He then realized he hasn't eaten lunch yet. It was nearing 3 o'clock. So he thought he would just go out to eat. He decided to go to the new mall which just opened up a few days ago. He called up his two best friends Sanosuke and Aoshi and they all agreed to meet there. As he was leaving he heard a voice coming from upstairs.

"And where do you think you're going?" questioned the muscular man looking at him from the doorway. The man began to make his way downstairs.

"I'm just gonna go out with some of my friends to the mall," answered Kenshin as politely as he could knowing what this man is capable of.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing there?"

"I'm just going to get lunch, Hiko," answered Kenshin.

Kenshin was an adopted child, although he was old enough to know that he was adopted so Hiko never had to break the news to him like most foster parent needed to do. Although Kenshin doesn't really treat him as a father, but more as a friend, and master since he is currently studying the way of the sword through his teachings.

"Fine, do what you want. Just bring me back something to eat when you get back here" Hiko ordered.

"I will, I will……" said Kenshin as he walked out the door.

-----------

Kaoru had just put on a white T-shirt that had a panda on an airplane as a design with a pair of jeans and was ready to go. It was 2:30 since they finished the chores. Yahiko walked by her casually just to remind her of their little deal. With a nod, Kaoru reassured him that she remembered.

Just then the doorbell rang and Kaoru rushed to the door to open it. Misao was there leaned over ready to push the button again but suddenly stopped realizing the door has already been answered.

"Hey! What's up? Girlfriend!" Misao greeted happily.

"I'm fine," whispered Kaoru shyly noticing that there was a lot more people than she expected.

She noticed two young men, handsome and dashing. They looked a lot alike, although they looked different at the same time. There was also an older woman. She was bound to be a college student seeing how mature she looked. There was another girl as well; although she seems young, Kaoru can tell she was older than the way she looked.

"Let me introduce you to my friends." Misao pointed to the guys to her left.

"This is Okita and Soujiro," introduced Misao.

Okita had long hair tied up in a ponytail while Soujiro kept his hair short. I guess if they wore the same hairstyle it would be too difficult to tell them apart.

"Nice to meet you," said the two young men at the same time. They looked at each other dumbfounded and laughed.

"Nice to meet you too" Kaoru greeted with a small giggle.

Misao then pointed to the two women on her left.

"And these are Magdaria and Megumi!"

Megumi had long black hair, just like Kaoru's, although she didn't tie it and let it fall loose on her shoulders. Magdaria had long brown hair which was the same length as Megumi's though hers curls up at the end.

"Nice to meet you, like Misao said my name Magdaria" she said with a polite tone.

"Nice to meet you too," answered Kaoru.

Megumi however didn't like her much and was only there because her friends were there. She just turned around and said, "Are we going or what?"

Misao responded, "Yeah, yeah, we're going! Hold your horses Megumi."

And with that response the gang started to leave. It took them half an hour to get to the mall by subway. Kaoru was having fun talking to her new found friends, talking about what they all did before they met. They also talked about their interests and hobbies. Kaoru found out that both Soujiro and Okita both played guitars. Okita played an electric and Soujiro played the bass. Kaoru explained how she liked to draw anime and loved to sing. Misao was amazed at a little sketch Kaoru made of her as an anime character on the subway.

Kenshin reached the mall ahead of time and decided to play some DDR before he made his way to the meeting place. He has only started a month ago and he was already an expert at it. Kenshin was a natural dancer in his own mind. People gathered as he started to play the game on the hardest setting. After a few challenges he realized he was late and so he left to get to their meeting place. When he got there he saw Aoshi and Sanosuke standing there waiting for him.

"I see you're late again as usual," Sanosuke said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, be quiet I was here before you guys! I just decided to go play some games" Kenshin explained protectively.

"Right…whatever! Let's get some grub I'm starved!" Sano exclaimed pointing to a nearby Chinese fast food restaurant.

"I'm right with ya! Hey I was the one to ask you guys here to eat right?" Kenshin said while making their way to the restaurant.

"That's why your gonna treat us, right buddy!?"

Sanosuke then captured Kenshin in a headlock and began to give Kenshin a noogie. Kenshin suddenly reversed the hold and gave Sanosuke what was just being given to him. Seeing this, Aoshi finally had to speak up.

"Will you guys quit acting like children?!" Aoshi whispered covering his face up in the process.

Realizing they were attracting unwanted attention the two quit being clowns and walked casually to the register. Kenshin ordered plate of chicken fried rice, Sanosuke Ordered a bowl of Won Ton soup. Aoshi said he wasn't hungry and placed an order for a cup of green herbal tea. They then grabbed a table and began to eat their lunch.

------------

Kaoru and the gang decided to get something to eat. Although Kaoru had already eaten lunch, doing her chores exhausted her and drained the energy out of her. So she decided to get something to eat as well, but nothing too heavy. Okita decided to eat a hamburger, Soujiro packed his own lunch which composed of a sandwich and a bottle of Nestea. Megumi and Magdaria both said that they weren't hungry and just ordered two bottled water while Misao and Kaoru went to a nearby Chinese restaurant. Kaoru was so glad she met new friends. Misao said it would be her treat, Kaoru at first refused the offer, but she finally said yes after much of Misao's "yapping." Kaoru ordered steak and broccoli while Misao decided to get a plate shrimp and fried rice.

There weren't that much seats left so they all decided to split apart for now. Misao paired up with Kaoru, Soujiro and Okita sat together while Magdaria and Megumi had each other's company. As Misao ad Kaoru took a seat Kaoru noticed a very attractive red head on the other side of where they were sitting. She giggled began a conversation with Misao.

"Hey don't you think that guy with red hair across from us is hot?" Kaoru said while blushing at the fact that she even asked the question.

"Where?" Misao exclaimed jumping up from her chair and almost turning over the table.

"Over there!" Kaoru said pointing at the red head's direction.

"Ummm, that's just Himura-san…." Misao said when he saw Kenshin. Although she suddenly stopped when she realized who was with him. Misao was into those tall dark and handsome types. And well her "Aoshi-sama" was as close as it's going to get to the perfect guy she has dreamt about.

Both girls sat at their table looking at the two guys but suddenly looked away when they noticed that all three guys were looking back at them.

-----------

Kenshin while eating noticed someone looking at them. When he saw who was looking at him he nudged Sanosuke who almost choked at his food.

"What? Why'd you do that for?" Sanosuke said still choking on his food.

"There are two girls looking at us! Look! Don't eat like a pig man!" Kenshin said nudging him again.

"Oh fine! Okay already…hey if you like one of 'em why not just go there and say 'Hi'"

Sanosuke forced Kenshin off his chair and pushed him to the direction of the girls. Kenshin thought for a minute and decided this was as good a time as any and decided to make his way toward the girl he can't seem to get his mind off of. Just as he got close enough to introduce himself……he tripped his face fell into one of the girl's laps.

"Pervert!!!!" the girl shouted as she gave Kenshin a hard right uppercut to the jaw.

Kenshin fell to the floor and all he could see was a bunch of stars…

**To be continued…..**

**Author's note**: Bah, it's my first fic. It's my first time writing for fun. So please be gentle. Anyways hope you like this chapter. Thanks to Ai-san and Yuu-san for helping me on this fic. R/R PLEASE!!  :D It'll make me happy to see how much people have read this!


	2. Hate or love

**Chapter 2 – "Hate or love"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RK…..unless you mean a DVD collection of the series.**

**Author's note:** OMGoodness, I never thought people would actually read my fic! Six reviews and thanks to every single one of you guys! For those who reviewed this chapter is for you!

"Ooooroo!?" Kenshin managed to murmur as he got back up to his feet.

As he looked up all he could see was a ton of bright starts and a very pissed young, yet beautiful, girl.  He was surprised how strong she was, she certainly didn't look like the strong type but her punch proved otherwise. She made his way towards him step by step as if she wanted to scare the living hell out of him.  And it worked!  Kenshin was well on his way to run away as fast and as far as he could because now he knows what this girl was capable of.  However he found that he was paralyzed with fear.

"Look you!" she said as she grabbed Kenshin's shirt.  "Don't you ever dare touch me again or I'll make you regret it, understood!" she shouted as loud as she could, while shaking Kenshin back and forth.

Sanosuke was still at his table laughing his head off, while Aoshi was drinking his cup of tea.  However when Sanosuke realized she wasn't going to let him go anytime soon he had to step in and intervene.

"Ok, Ok, that's enough Jo-chan!" Sanosuke stepped up and tried pull her away from Kenshin.

The girl just gave him a cold stare which froze him in his tracks.

"I mean…could you please let my friend go?  He didn't mean any harm," Sanosuke explained to the young girl.

The girl finally let Kenshin down who was dazed out of his mind.  But more importantly he didn't know what to do next.  He really liked this girl, but he managed to screw everything up!  He had to apologize to her, which should fix the problem. Although, he'll just get into more trouble if he apologized while she's mad.  He had to wait, and he decided he will do it in school.

"Hey are you okay?" Sano managed help him back to their table.

"Yeah……I'm fine," Kenshin lied. He was in a lot of pain at the moment but he refused to let his friends know it.  It would seriously degrade him as a man.

"Okay man, whatever you say," Sano said not believing a single word he said.

They all watched as the two girls finished their food and left.

"I think we should go as well," Kenshin groaned in pain.  All he wanted at the moment was a bag of ice and something to lie on.

"Yeah, that was some nasty business you got yourself into," Sanosuke said trying not to laugh at the reminder of the incident.

"Shut up! Let's go……" Kenshin said angrily as he put on his coat.

Sanosuke just laughed at him.  Aoshi managed to catch a glimpse of one of the girls.  He thought she looked familiar but he can't remember when and where he saw her.  Aoshi was currently in university and is studying computer engineering and was one year older than the other guys.

"That was some fight Kenshin; do you fight like that in your tournaments too?" Aoshi began to smirk knowing how much Kenshin hated it when he made fun of his sword fighting skills.

"Tch, I can fight better than you can Aoshi-san," Kenshin reminded him.

Kenshin and Aoshi both joined a Kendo club two years ago and ever since then they were always competing on who was better.  Kenshin however proved to be superior over Aoshi. Under the well trained style of his father, Kenshin managed to defeat Aoshi in all the tournaments that were ever held.  Kenshin was first and Aoshi always came in second.

"Well at least he wasn't beaten up by a girl!" Sanosuke reminded Kenshin still laughing like a hyena.

"I said shut up!" Kenshin yelled.

"OK! I was just kidding," Sanosuke managed to say in between his laughter.

Finally Kenshin, Sanosuke and Aoshi finished getting ready and started to make their way to shop for clothes.  Though he never said it to his friends, he really liked that girl. All he could think about while they were shopping was to a way to apologize to her.

-----------

Kaoru, still angered by the way that red haired boy managed to invade her private space was stomping the ground as if she was an elephant on a rampage.  Misao, who stayed far away from her to let her cool off, explained the situation to the gang.

"Really?  I never thought that Himura could do such a thing," Megumi said surprised at the fact that Kenshin could even pull off something like that.

"Yeah, he went straight for her legs!" Misao lied, although she didn't know and was just saying it from her point of view.

Soujiro and Okita could only look at each other.  They were also friends with Kenshin, although not as close as Sanosuke and Aoshi, but knew what he was really like. They knew that Kenshin would never do such a thing.

"I don't believe it, Kenshin would never do something like that," Soujiro protectively said in Kenshin's defense.

"Yeah, he's not the aggressive type. He's more of the lay down low let them come to you sort of guy," Okita explained.

"I saw what I saw.  And what I saw was a nasty red headed perv," Kaoru yelled turned around.  She heard the entire thing, and all she could do and think of is the incident that had just occurred.

"Look, Kamiya-san……it was probably an accident.  Give him one more chance, he's a really nice guy," Soujiro told her with a smile on his face.  Soujiro loved to smile; it seems as if his worries just fade away when he does.

"I'll think about it," Kaoru murmured as she turned back around.  She was still mad at what had just happened, but she managed to cool off a bit.

"I'm glad," Soujiro sighed with a breath of relief.

Kaoru liked how Soujiro and Okita defended their friend; she knew they could be trusted. The gang shopped around for clothing and decided to play some video games before calling it a day.  The gang dropped off Kaoru at her house since she was new to the neighborhood and didn't really know how to get around.

"Thanks for the great day guys!  I had so much fun!" Kaoru exclaimed as she hugged every single one of get new friends.

"Take care of yourself!  Okita, Soujiro and I will pick you up tomorrow for school! OK?"  Misao asked with a small wink at the end of her question.

"Sure! I'd love that," Kaoru accepted.

"Umm, Kamiya-san, don't forget to think about forgiving Himura-san. OK?" reminded Soujiro.

"We'll see, it totally depends on him," Kaoru answered.

"OK, well think about it," Soujiro said as he was given a hug by Kaoru.

"Fine," Kaoru finally agreed.

Kaoru watched from her front steps as Misao and her new friends turned around the corner.  As Kaoru opened the door she realized she forgot something.  She had forgotten about the shirt she promised to get Yahiko for helping her do her chores.  The door suddenly opened, Yahiko had been waiting for her.

"So, where is it?" Yahiko asked.

"Umm, sorry little bro.  I forgot to buy it," Kaoru explained.

"WHAT?!  I needed that to show off to my new friends tomorrow!" Yahiko yelled angrily.

"I'm so sorry, tell you what……" Kaoru said as she reached into her purse.  She pulled out her wallet and grabbed $30 and handed it to Yahiko.

"Huh? What's this for?" questioned Yahiko.

"It's for helping me do my chores.  I'm sorry I forgot to get what you asked for.  I really appreciated your help, so now you can buy the shirt and still have a little extra!"

Kaoru truly did appreciate her brother helping her.  She felt awful that she forgot about her end of the deal.  If he didn't help her, she wouldn't have been able to finish everything on time.

"Thanks!" thanked Yahiko as he hugged his older sister.

"Your very welcome, and thanks again for your help," Kaoru said as she returned the hug.

Kaoru changed into her house clothes and began to cook dinner.  All she could think of was what Soujiro had asked of her.  She decided to forgive him only if he would apologize to her. She never let another guy touched her without permission.  She'll let him go this time, just because he's hot and all.

"He better not do it again, because next time I won't be so forgiving" thought Kaoru.

After they ate dinner she went to her room to finish her homework.  After they were done she decided to go and sleep and call it a night.

-----------

When he got home, Kenshin went straight up to his room and started banging his head on the wall.  He couldn't believe what had just happened, how stupid he was.  How was he supposed to approach her now?  He knew that he had just invaded a girl's private space without permission, so what will become of his chances.  His head was still ringing from her punch so he didn't really feel anything as he smacked his head on the wall. Suddenly the phone rang. Kenshin made his way dazed out of mind to the phone and answered it.

"Hello…Hiko/Himura residence" Kenshin greeted.

"Hey, what's up?" replied the other voice on the line.

"Who's speaking," Kenshin asked.

"It's me Himura-san, Soujiro," answered Soujiro.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, I met an interesting girl today.  I'm guessing you have too!" Soujiro explained.

"Huh?  I did?  When?  Where?" questioned Kenshin rather confused of what he meant.

"In the mall, her name is Kamiya Kaoru; she's new to the neighborhood. I was invited by Okita to go to the mall with her and some of our friends."

"Ok…Oro!" Kenshin replied.  He finally understood what Soujiro was telling him.

"Yep, I heard it all.  About you and your little incident with Kamiya-san," explained Soujiro.

"Oh boy, so what happened?" inquired Kenshin.

"She said she'll think about forgiving you.  I think it would be best for you to apologize to her tomorrow at school." Soujiro worryingly said as he gave Kenshin the advice.

"I will, just hope she forgives me,"

"She will, don't worry," Soujiro assured Kenshin.

"OK then, I'll do it!  I'll see you tomorrow at school then," Kenshin said.

"Alright! See ya!" replied Soujiro as he hung up the phone.

Kenshin couldn't believe it, even his other friends knew.  How could have this happened.  He started to worry; still he couldn't help but remember what Soujiro told him. He thought that he had better make an apology speech now so he would make a better impression next time.  After he spent hours upon hours trying to make up an apology speech, he decided to just walk up to her while she was alone, bow and apologize as politely as he could. It was getting late so he decided to get some sleep.

-----------

As morning arrived Kaoru was awakened by her alarm clock. Realizing that she was going to be picked up by her friends and forgot to ask what time they would come, she got ready as fast as she could.  She did all the things she did every morning, take a shower and brush her teeth. Dress up for school and then cook her family their breakfast and lunches.  She woke up her siblings and father and ate breakfast together.  She then waited for her friends to pick her up, and after some time the doorbell she was waiting for finally arrived.  She rushed to the door and answered it. Misao, Okita and Soujiro were standing waiting for her by her front door.  They were all dressed in their uniform which consists of a white collared shirt a navy blue blazer.  The males had to wear pants while the girls had to wear skirts which were just about below the knees.

"Hey guys! Ohayo!" Kaoru greeted as she made her way outside and closed the door.

"Ohayo!" Misao hastily replied.

"Ok let's go," Kaoru said as she signaled the gang that she was ready.

As they walked along the streets of Toyko, (**A.N. _yeah I decided __Tokyo_, now I have to ask around for names of places in it_) Soujiro finally had to ask._**

"So, have you thought about what I asked you?" Soujiro asked with his usual smile.

"Yeah, I decided to forgive him. But only if he apologizes to me in person," replied Kaoru.

"Great, he'll meet you by you in locker 218 after school, OK?" asked Soujiro.

"Fine……" Kaoru quietly agreed.

As they reached the school, Soujiro separated from the group and waited for Kenshin to arrive to tell him the meeting place.  He was glad that Kaoru decided to forgive Kenshin, he knew Kenshin was a really good guy and wasn't really good with girls.  So he decided to help him out and Kaoru would be his first test subject.

-----------

Kenshin woke up late as usual; he was never woken up on time by his alarm clock. He dressed up as fast as he could and grabbed a piece of toast left by his foster father which was on the table.  He ran as quickly as he could and got there five minutes after the bell rang.  He managed to catch a glimpse of someone waving at him from the front gates of the school.  As he came closer to the figure he finally realized that it was Soujiro.  He ran up to him and asked what he was doing there.

"I was waiting for you Himura-san," Soujiro answered.

"Why were you waiting for me?" Kenshin asked rather confused as to why Soujiro would stay behind and be late for class just for him.

"Oh Kamiya-san said that she'll forgive you," Soujiro responded.

"That's great!" Kenshin sighed with a breath of relief.

"As long as you apologize to her in person.  She would meet you at locker 218 after school," Soujiro added.

Kenshin was filled with hope after hearing what Soujiro had just said.  He's happy that he would finally be able to apologize and befriend her. He was so grateful for what Soujiro had just done for him.

"Thank you so much!  I don't know how I could ever repay you," said Kenshin gratefully.

"It was no problem.  I want you to be friends with her.  You need to hang around girls more often man!" Soujiro advised.

"Yeah, if only……" Kenshin was stopped at the fact that he had forgotten they were late. "……we're late man! Let's go!"

"Shoot, I forgot too.  I'll see you later, don't forget ok locker 218!" Soujiro reminded.

"Don't worry!" yelled Kenshin as he ran the opposite way.

Kenshin was glad that Soujiro was his friend and was so happy that he has a chance to make it up to Kaoru. He was so happy he didn't see the pole that was sticking out of the ground and smashed right into it.

"Oooroooo……" he managed to say as his face slid down the pole.

At the end of school, Kenshin ran as fast as he could to the meeting place Soujiro had told him. From the distance he could see a female figure waiting by the locker.  As he got closer, he could see the figure of the girl from yesterday yet this time she looked timid, just like the first time he saw her.  He truly was head over heels for her, but he didn't know how to express it.  When he got close enough to talk, he managed to do something he meant to do the day before.

"Hi, my name is Himura Kenshin it's nice to meet you," Kenshin manage to blurt out.

"I know……my name is Kamiya Kaoru.  I believe you have something to say?" she requested.  Kaoru decided to get right to the point of this meeting.

"Right," Kenshin responded.

Kenshin decided to go with the "bow and apologize" plan.  He took his place in front of her and decided to bow as low as he could to show how much he was sorry.  He closed his eyes and moved his head down.  As his head made its way down it was suddenly stopped by something soft.  He decided to open his eyes and found his face in Kaoru's breasts.  He couldn't believe it, he has done it again!  For some reason they stood there for what seemed like eternity before Kaoru decided to react to what he had just done. He was expecting another blow to his jaw so he decided to shield his face. However, Kaoru was expecting this and decided to hit low, way low. All Kenshin felt was pain like nothing he has ever known before he blacked out and fell to the floor.

**To be continued….**

**Author's Note:** Special Thanks to Nina Heart, D.J., Cherry6124, Laura-chan, Kaoru Himura and last but certainly not the least sugarsweet143. Thank you all of you, this fic was specially updated quickly for you. Don't expect me to update this fast since I have a pretty busy life. But since you guys were so good as to actually read my fic, I decided to update ASAP. Thanks to Ai-san (sugarsweet143) for proof reading this. I greatly appreciate it! R/R! And I might post another one up by the end of the week.


	3. Friends

**Chapter 3 – Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RK, unless you mean the DVD collection.**

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for the reviewseveryone! I seriously didn't think I would get passed 10 reviews. But you guys proved me wrong. I hope I improve and make this chapter even better. I'll try and add more humor…but remember that this is also a romance fic. Just to tell you I'm actually Kenshin in this fic, and I really am not good with women so I might have a bit of trouble with the romance part of the fic ;) Well on with the story! I'm so sorry for the late update busy with so much things and had a writer's block for like a month now L!

On to the story:

            Kenshin finally regain consciousness after being shaken like a rag doll by a very familiar face. Sanosuke who has got out of detention had spotted his friend unconscious on the floor and feared the worst.

            "Geez Kenshin, I thought you were dead!" Sanosuke breathed a sigh of relief.

            "Ooorrooooo…….Ano, Sano let me down will ya," Kenshin managed to say through all the shaking.

            "Oh sorry," Sanosuke said as he let the Kenshin down. "So, what exactly happened here?" he inquired.

            "Kamiya Kaoru…..that's what happened," Kenshin murmured as he dragged himself to the nearest bench to sit down.

            "Who? What are you talking about?" asked Sanosuke, he had no idea what Kenshin was talking about.

            "You remember the girl who 'beat me up' yesterday? Yeah that girl, she kicked me below the belt," Kenshin explained.

            "OUCH! She's still mad about yesterday?" Sanosuke managed to ask through the small giggles that were beginning to form into laughter.

            "No, I did something else…I accidentally…" Kenshin stopped and thought about what he was about to say. He wouldn't hear the end of it if he told Sanosuke what actually happened.

            "Accidentally what?" asked the intrigued Sanosuke.

            "Never mind, don't worry about it. Let's just go home, I'm tired!" Kenshin said trying to dodge the subject.

            Sanosuke who wouldn't let the subject drop finally just agreed to go home. They split up at the intersection since Sanosuke said he was meeting Aoshi at a bar at 6:00. Kenshin said farewell to his friend as they went their separate way. A friendly and familiar voice greeted him at the door.

            "Hi Ken-kun, what's up?" the girl asked.

            She had long dark hair and was very beautiful. She's wearing a tank top and bellbottom jeans which revealed her amazing figure. Although she was dressed very sexy Kenshin didn't seem to notice.

            "Hey Tomoe, I didn't know you were over," Kenshin answered.

            "Yeah, I was waiting for you. I was hoping we could watch a movie or something later," she managed say trying to hide her blush. Her feelings were so obvious, yet Kenshin doesn't seem to notice. Tomoe and Kenshin first met when Kenshin was adopted by Hiko Seijuro. They quickly became friends and had been very close ever since. Tomoe developed feelings for Kenshin, and tried to show it to him often. Kenshin, however, only regards to Tomoe as a friend and isn't fast enough to catch Tomoe's signals.

            "Sorry Tomoe-chan, I'm kind of tired and I just want to rest," Kenshin explained.

            "Oh, ok then, sorry to bother you," said Tomoe in a very disappointed tone. She had decided that she would tell Kenshin her feeling for him.

            Kenshin felt bad for Tomoe and decided to go and watch a movie with her tomorrow after school. "Let's go watch a movie tomorrow instead! OK?"

            "Great!" Tomoe responded not holding back her sudden burst happiness. She really liked Kenshin, and she was hoping that she could tell him how she really felt as soon as possible.

            "Shall I pick you up at your house after school?" Kenshin proposed.

            "Alright, it's a date!" exclaimed Tomoe as she hugged Kenshin. She then happily skipped out the door.

            "Oro?" Kenshin just stood there confused at what had just happened.

            "What did she mean by a date?" Kenshin thought. He and Tomoe had gone to the movies so much times before. What was different about this time? He walked up stairs to his room and decided to rest for a while. He had a busy day and was dead tired. He fell asleep with his deep thoughts about what had happened with Kaoru and Tomoe.

-----------

            Kaoru slammed the door as she got home and began storm to her room. She ignored Yahiko's greeting and just made her way to her room as soon as possible and locking the door behind her. She was dead tired after a long day and she just can't believe what a jerk Kenshin was. She sat on her bed pondering at what just happened, she was so mad at Kenshin for touching one of her most private parts! No woman would stand for it. Sure she liked him and all but she can't believe what a jerk he is. She started to lay down on her bed and she cursed him until she finally fell asleep.

            Kaoru woke up the next day with a headache and a fever. As she got up from her bed she nearly collapsed on the floor. She figured that she shouldn't go to school; instead she should stay home to recover from her sickness. As she started to go back to bed her door opened and Suzume and Ayame peeked from the door.

            "Onee-chan, you okay?" questioned Suzume with great concern.

            "I'm kind of sick, and if you don't mind I won't be cooking breakfast for you today. I'm sure your brother can cook breakfast for you," answered Kaoru.

            "Onii-chan's cooking tastes bad! I want Kao-neechan's cooking" protested Ayame a frown forming from her childish face.

            "I'm really sorry, I don't want to hand;e the food because you might become sick too. I'm sure Yahiko's cooking isn't that bad…." Kaoru trailed off as she was really tired.

            "Let's give Onee-chan some rest so we can eat good food tomorrow," said Ayame to Suzume. Saying so, Ayame closed the door.

            As the two came down the stairs they came across Yahiko and their father. They were chatting on the breakfast table, then Yahiko stood up and started yelling.

------------

Yahiko was furious at the fact that he couldn't go out with his friends to the mall unless his sister or her dad was with her.

"I won't stand for this! How come I need a chaperone wherever I go? I don't need one I'm old enough to take care of my own!" yelled Yahiko.

"I'm just worried about you that's all. I just don't want anything bad happening to you," replied his father.

"I won't stand for this! I…" Yahiko suddenly stopped as his younger two sisters peeked from the corner of the door.

"We'll continue this later," his father ordered, it was a warning to Yahiko not to say anymore.

            "Kao-neechan said that Yahiko should cook us breakfast because she's sick," explained Ayame frowning at the fact that she knew Yahiko's cooking tastes bad.

            "Why me…?" sighed Yahiko as made his way to the cabinets where the pots and pans were kept. "What do you girls want?"

            "Pancakes!" both of the girls shouted at the same time then looked at each other then giggled at the fact that they wanted the same thing.

            "Fine…" said Yahiko sighing yet again.

            Yahiko admired his older sister. She does all the house work and takes care of them. He doesn't really care much about his father. Yahiko thinks his father spends way too much time for his work and never has time for his own children. Their relationship with each other had weakened throughout the couple of years since their mother's death. After they ate breakfast, the three kids went to school and their father went to work. Kaoru was left all alone to start on her recovery.

------------

            Kenshin raced against the clock as he woke up late yet again. With a piece of bread in his mouth and an unbuttoned shirt he ran as fast as he could only to be late by 15 minutes. As he rushed up to the gate he was stopped by a familiar face.

            "Good morning, Himura-san! How did it go yesterday?" Soujiro asked with a huge amount of curiosity engraved on his face.

            "Oro? You're gonna be late again for this!" Kenshin nagged.

            "Don't worry about it, just answer my question will ya!" Soujiro replied.

            "It got worse actually…" Kenshin frowned as he explained the situation to Soujiro.

            "You did WHAT?!" Soujiro yelled as he smacked Kenshin on the back of the head. "What were you thinking!?"

            "I said it was an accident, I tripped!" Kenshin argued.

            "I'm sorry Himura-san, I kind of lost it there. I just couldn't believe you did that. For a second I almost believed that you were becoming…a pervert," explained Soujiro trying not to frown.

            "I would never! I really…like her…I would like to apologize to her ASAP. So if you see her could you please tell her? I really didn't mean to do what I've done!" Kenshin pleaded to Soujiro.

            "I'll see what I can do for you. This'll take some planning and a whole lot of hard work." Soujiro sighed as he turned to go to class.

            "Thanks! You're a pal" said Kenshin as he slapped Soujiro in the back.

            "Your making this really hard for me you know that Himura-san," Soujiro thought, irritated how Kenshin is more of a klutz than he expected. However, Soujiro is not about to give up on Kenshin or Kaoru. He will succeed if it is the last thing he does.

------------

            After school Misao and Soujiro decided to give Kaoru a visit since they didn't see her at school that day. When they reached door Misao rang the door bell, Soujiro stood behind her and put on his smile as usual. A young boy answered the door.

            "Who is it?" Yahiko questioned the pair.

            "I'm Misao and this is Soujiro we…" Misao explained but was cut off.

            'Whatever it is we ain't buying it! My parents aren't home so we can't buy anything from you guys. OK?" Yahiko replied back rather rudely.

            "We're not selling stuff you jerk! We're classmates of Kaoru's and we're here to visit her since we didn't see her at school today." Misao yelled.

            "Tch, whatever…she's sick today and I got stuck with all her chores! I'm rather pissed off right now, sorry about that." Yahiko apologized.

            "Oh so she's sick? Oh well, tell her I'll probably call her later about something," said Soujiro.

            "And who are you suppose to be, her boyfriend?" questioned Yahiko, giving Soujiro a wink.

            "Ummm, no just a friend, nothing more," responded Soujiro.

            "Yeah whatever, I'll give her your message," Yahiko said giving a nod to Soujiro to insure that Kaoru will receive the message.

            "Anyways we'll be off, tell her to get better soon," Misao ordered.

            "I hope so too, sucks being stuck with all the chores," Yahiko whined.

            Yahiko closed the door and the pair began to make their way home. As they were walking Misao suddenly stopped and began to stare at someone.

            "What's wrong? What are you looking at?" asked Soujiro.

            "It's Aoshi-sama!" Misao exclaimed as she pointed towards the arcade.

            Surely enough there stood Aoshi waiting for the other two to finish their game of DDR (A/N Dance Dance Revolution for those who don't know). Misao began to make her way to the arcade; all Soujiro could do was follow her.

            "Konnichiwa, Shinomori-san!" Misao greeted with a giggle.

            "What's up?" Soujiro greeted the trio.

            Aoshi just gave them a cold stare before responding, "Waiting for these guys to finish their little game." 

            Kenshin was moving like a pro while Sanosuke was only missing a couple of steps now and again. Both of them were playing on the hardest difficulty. Misao was amazed at how the two played. She knew how to play the game as well, but she wasn't nearly as good as these two.

            When the two got off the machine they were both covered in sweat which means they must have been playing the game for quite some time. Kenshin saw Soujiro and wanted to ask if he has already spoken with Kaoru. He couldn't though since Misao was there, so he decided to keep his mouth shut about the subject.

            "So what are you guys planning on doing now?" Soujiro questioned the trio.

            "We're planning on heading off to watch a movie," answered Sanosuke.

            "Really? What movie?" Misao asked.

            "We're watching X2 (**A/N:** X-Men 2 for those who don't know). Do you guys want to come along?" asked Kenshin.

            "I surely would!" Misao answered, the only thing she can think about was sitting beside Aoshi. She would do anything to get close to him.

            "I'll come too, I think have some spare cash," accepted Soujiro.

            With that, the group went off to the theatre. As they approached the ticket booth there was a long line up. While they waited Soujiro decided to call up Kaoru while they waited.

------------

            Kaoru woke up and felt a bit better. She could at least get up and walk around. She made dinner for her family, Suzume and Ayame was glad that she's cooking again. Yahiko was just glad that she's up which means she'll be back doing her part of the chores soon. As she cooked dinner the phone began to ring. She asked Yahiko to grab the phone since she is busy cooking. Yahiko came back to her with the phone.

            "Onee-chan it's for you. I think it's your boyfriend," Yahiko teased.

            "Oh shut up you little brat! Just give me the phone," she replied with an annoyed tone. She still had a fever and was still cranky. After Yahiko gave her the phone she greeted the person on the other line, "Hello."

            "Good evening, Kamiya-san" greeted the person on the other line.

            Kaoru didn't recognize the voice and asked, "Who may I ask is calling?"

            "It's Soujiro," he answered.

            Her anger began to rise, "Do you know what that 'friend' of yours did?" she yelled. "How could you even hang around with a perv like him?"

            "He didn't mean to I'm sure of it!" Soujiro assured Kaoru.

            "WHATEVER! He's just a huge pervert!" Kaoru screamed at her end of the line.

            There was a long silence…after that another voice greeted Kaoru on the other line, "He..ll..o…"

            "Who is this now?" asked Kaoru, pissed off at the fact that Soujiro gave the phone to someone else. She turned red with anger as a respond came from the other end.

            "It's…Himura Kenshin" replied Kenshin.

To be continued….

**A/N:** I am so sorry you guys! I have been so busy with school and work and everything! I haven't touched this fic for so long now! I am so sorry! Gomen-nee minna-san! I'll try and get the next chapter ASAP. Again I'm so sorry! I hope you guys review this. Oh and bare in mind I had a writer's block when I wrote this L Yeah it sucks!


	4. Oro?

**Chapter 4 – "Oro?!"******

**Disclaimer: I do not own RK, unless you mean the DVD collection.**

**Author's Note:** What's up guys!? I am truly sorry about the last chapter it was, really bad. I will try and make it up to you guys on this one. Aight!?

On with the story:

            Soujiro kept the phone as far away from his ear as Kaoru yelled from the other side. He knows that he's in trouble and is a bit responsible for Kenshin's little accident. Even from arm's length away from his ear, he could still hear her yelling. Kenshin took notice of this and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

            Soujiro just thought as fast as he could to come up with an answer but to no avail all he could manage to say was, "Why don't you find out?" and handed the phone to him.

            Kenshin who had no idea who he was speaking to manage to say, "He..ll..o…"

            "Who is this now?" said the person on the other line.

            Kenshin found the voice very familiar and very cute. He thought he should introduce himself to her, "It's…Himura Kenshin," he manage to reply. "I'm Soujiro's friend. May I ask who I am talking to?" he asked as politely as he could.

           "I am going to be your worse nightmare come true, you sick perv!" the voice yelled which made Kenshin's head ring.

            "Oro?" he managed to squeak at his end of the line. He didn't know what he did to offend her.

            "Put Soujiro back on the phone! I wanna have a little chat with him!" she managed to say with more of a calm and less deafening tone.

            As Kenshin looked around he noticed that Soujiro was paying for his ticket and was trying his best not to make eye contact with him. "He's kind of busy with something…" Kenshin replied.

            "Look you perv, I don't want to see or hear from you ever again!" yelled the girl as she slammed the phone on Kenshin.

            Kenshin confused and startled at the fact that he doesn't even know why she was calling him a pervert. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, it was Kaoru he was talking to.

            "Man, she must really hate me," he thought.

            Seeing that he hung the phone up, Soujiro approached Kenshin and apologized. "I'm truly sorry Himura-san, I tried to talk to her and ask to give you another chance but it seems that she still hasn't cooled down from yesterday."

            "It seems that way, but did you have to give me the phone to me?!" Kenshin yelled.

            "I really don't have an excuse. You were there and you asked me who I was talking to and…well I guess it just my reflexes to avoid all her yelling," Soujiro explained. "But, seriously Himura-san you have done such a perverted thing, it's very likely she won't forgive you so easily."

            "I won't give up though! To tell you the truth, I really like her," confessed Kenshin. "Man, me and my darn luck. I swear…" Kenshin stopped his whining as he noticed the line behind him grow impatient. He looked at the ticket booth and saw that he was next in line. Kenshin bought his ticket and headed with the gang to get something to eat. As they approached the counter Kenshin found a familiar face waiting for him.

            "And where exactly were you? You were supposed to pick me up at school! And now you're a half hour late at our meeting place," Tomoe exclaimed.

            "I'm sorry, I bumped into a couple of friends and well you know," explained Kenshin. As Tomoe looked around a disappointed face began to show on her face. Tomoe wanted to be alone with Kenshin on this date. Kenshin saw this and asked, "I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you or anything."

            "Forget it, let's just go and watch the movie," Tomoe said as she turned her back on Kenshin.

            Kenshin grabbed her arm firmly yet gently and pulled her to the counter. Kenshin ordered a couple bags of popcorn and drinks. "It's my treat."

            "Thanks…" Tomoe replied. She felt a bit better, but she's still disappointed at the fact that they couldn't go on a date alone. She wanted this to be when she tells him that, she liked him.

            As they took their seats, Misao fought against Sanosuke for the seat beside Aoshi. After a minute of face shoving, Misao finally won and Sanosuke took the seat beside her. Soujiro took a seat beside Sanosuke at the end of the row. Kenshin found that there wasn't a seat available near his friends. Tomoe was now feeling a lot better she can sit with Kenshin and not have any distraction from his friends.

            The two found a couple of empty seats near the middle of the theatre and decided to sit there. As the lights darkened she felt as if it was only her and Kenshin in the theater. As the movie started she held onto Kenshin's arm and put her head on his shoulder. Kenshin was surprised at this didn't know what to do. Tomoe felt Kenshin stiffen up and decided not to keep her head on his shoulder, however, she kept her hand on Kenshin's. Kenshin felt a bit more comfortable, she never showed him a lot of affection before and she's just suddenly all over him. Kenshin was so confused; he didn't know what Tomoe's real feelings were.

            Misao couldn't keep focus on the movie since she was sitting beside her Aoshi-sama. Aoshi who noticed that the girl was staring at him for nearly 10 minutes straight felt really uncomfortable and excused himself to the washroom. Sanosuke and Soujiro were laughing at one of the many inside jokes the movie had to offer. Misao was getting annoyed at Sanosuke. She doesn't like loud mouthed men; she liked people who kept cool and mature. That's why she 'loves' her Aoshi-sama so much. He's everything she hopes for in a guy. As Aoshi came back he noticed an empty seat near the top row. He decided to take that seat, instead of going to back to his normal seat. Misao didn't notice this and began to wait for what seemed like an eternity.

            Tomoe began to slowly put her head back on Kenshin's shoulder. This time however Kenshin didn't pay too much attention to it since he was more into the movie. Tomoe loved the fact that she can finally get close to him without him being too suspicious. They stayed that way until the end of the movie.

---------------

Kaoru played with her food as she sat on the dinner table. Her family gobbled up the food, they really loved her cooking. Yahiko couldn't bear to cook for Suzume and Ayame who always seem to have some complaint about his cooking. He was glad her sister was feeling better, and admitted in his mind that this family would fall apart without her. Kaoru was too peeved to eat anything; she lost her appetite after speaking 'the two idiots.'

"Are you alright? You don't seem to be eating your food," her father asked.

"Yeah I'm alright," Kaoru lied.

"She probably broke up with her new boyfriend over the phone," said Yahiko.

"Shut up you little brat!" yelled Kaoru. Trying to keep her calm was getting harder.

"You have a boyfriend? I will not let you go out with any man until I see what kind of a man he is!" her father added.

"I do not a have a boyfriend!" Kaoru screamed.

Silence swept the table. Suzume and Ayame both stared at each other and asked, "What's a boyfriend? Can we have one too?"

"Not yet! Not for a long time. Believe me you wouldn't want one anyways," explained their father.

Yahiko turned quiet; he knew what kind of woman her sister can turn into when she's pissed. He decided not to say anything or get in her way for a while.

"I'll eat in my room," informed Kaoru as she picked up her plate. Dead silence was filled the room as she left.

Kaoru left the food on her desk and decided she should watch some anime. She loved her anime collection. She especially loved this one anime about a wandering samurai who protects people with his sword to try to atone for his days when he was an assassin. (**A/N: Sound familiar) He loved his red hair and scar it made him look cool. Then she thought, it kind of reminded her of Kenshin. "How can I even compare that hunk to Kenshin!" she thought. She decided to watch an episode or two while she ate her dinner.**

After she finished, she went to the kitchen to find the dishes washed. She was surprised and asked Yahiko who did the dishes. Yahiko admitted it was he who did them. He doesn't want to piss off Kaoru anymore than she already is. Kaoru thanked him and washed her own dishes. She decided to watch another episode of her favorite anime before going to bed.

When she has finished watching the anime, she thought about how she treated Soujiro. She didn't mean to yell at him, it wasn't his fault. She decided to give him a call on his cell phone to apologize to him.

--------------

            As the credits rolled, Kenshin found that Tomoe has fallen asleep in his arms. He figured she was probably tired from all her studying. Tomoe was a great student; she was a straight A student, pretty and an amazing friend. At least this is what Kenshin thought of her. He was really glad that he had a friend like her.

Misao was getting worried, Aoshi never came back. As Sanosuke and Soujiro began to leave, she noticed Aoshi in the back row. She walked up to him and asked, "Why didn't you go back to your seat?"

            "I actually wanted to hear what they were saying in the movie, Sano and Soujiro were too loud," he lied. He really didn't mind those two being loud or laughing; he just didn't like the way Misao was staring at him.

            "Well anyways, what do you say we go and get something to eat…sometime," asked Misao, her eyes glittering.

            "Maybe," he said trying to hide the fact that he really hadn't found anyone he was interested in yet. And she really isn't his type.

            "Alright, when guys say maybe it's actually a YES!" Misao thought. "OK, then let's go to lunch sometime."

            "That's fine by me," Aoshi replied.

            "Great! Let's go and catch up with the others," she said enthusiastically.

            Aoshi just nodded and they both made their way down the steps. As they approached Sanosuke and Soujiro, they saw that they were looking at Kenshin who seems to be in a situation. They all agreed to just leave them be and made their way out the theatre.

            Kenshin felt very awkward being this close to Tomoe. Although he found her very attractive and very beautiful, he just couldn't bear to even try to go out with her. He couldn't risk it, not if it meant losing a friend if they broke up. He didn't want to hurt her, so he doesn't pay attention to the signs given to him by Tomoe. Just then Tomoe opened up her eyes and yawned. "Where am I?" she asked.

            "You're at the theatre with me. Remember?" explained Kenshin.

            "Oh yeah! Oh! The movie's over?" Tomoe said disappointed at the fact that she wanted to hold him longer.

            "Yeah…we should get going," he said as he began to stand up. "I'll walk you home."

            "That would be great," Tomoe said cheerfully.

            As the two left the theatre it was late at night, the sky was dark and no stars can be seen. The only light in the sky was the moon. As they reached Tomoe's house, she pulled him up to the front gate. "I had a nice time tonight," she said.

            "I did too," Kenshin replied. Kenshin turned around, "Oyasumi," he said as he walked away.

            Tomoe ran up to Kenshin and pulled his arm to her. "Kenshin…" she began, "I really like you…a lot. I want to ask you, would you like to become my boyfriend?" she asked with as much hope as she could wish for.

            Kenshin was at a loss for words. He doesn't know how to respond. In one way he wants her to be happy, but he doesn't want to hurt her. He couldn't decide, he will have to hurt her eventually and he doesn't want to do that. He feared the worst.

            "I'm sorry," Kenshin apologized. "I'm not ready for this type of commitment."

            With a disappointed look, Tomoe nodded. She was hoping he would say 'yes'. Tomoe thought that if he's not ready then she can wait for him. Until then, she will stick close to him and never leave his side as a friend.

            "It's ok," Tomoe responded.

            "I'm truly sorry. Good night, Hime," Kenshin said as he walked away.

            Tomoe couldn't believe her ears. It had been so long since Kenshin had called her that. It was a nickname given to her by Kenshin when they were kids. Kenshin used to be the heroic knight and Tomoe was the princess who needed to be saved. Ever since then Kenshin called her by the name 'Hime.' She liked it a lot, however as time passed by he started calling her by her real name. Tomoe just smiled and looked at the moon before opening the door to her house.

------------

            As Kenshin opened up the front door, he could hear the T.V. from his father's room. He was watching the all popular show "American Idol." He wouldn't miss that show for the world. Kenshin changed into his house clothes; which contains a tank top and shorts. As he walked by his father's room he yelled, I'm home," and made his way downstairs. He decided he's going to cook some hotdogs; the popcorn he ate at the theatre didn't really fill him up.

            As he ate dinner he thought of Kaoru and how he could possibly make it up to her. He just didn't know how to approach her. He ate all the hotdogs he cooked and made his way back to his room upstairs. As he entered his room he heard a distinct ringing sound. As he searched the pockets of his pants, he found Soujiro's phone.

            "I forgot to give it back to him," he thought.

            He thought for a while and decided to answer the call. He could just the person to call back later. As he received the call and greeted with a friendly, "Hello," a familiar voice came from the other end of the line.

            "Hey, Soujiro. It's me, Kaoru. I want to talk to you about something," she said with a worried voice.

            Kenshin didn't know what to do therefore a moment of silence hung in the air. What should he do? Kenshin thought that there was only one thing he can do. He pretended to be Soujiro.

**To be continued….**

**A/N: **Thank you so much you guys for the reviews. It is gladly appreciated. And for those who asked, yes this is going to be a K+K fic. I am making it really hard for those two to get together though. Anyways, hope you guys like this. If there are any big grammar errors I apologize. I'll probably fix those as soon as Chiki helps me with my grammar! :D Arigatou Hime-chan ß-Chiki.


	5. To be forgiven or not to be forgiven!

**Chapter 5 – "To be forgiven or not to be forgiven?!!!!!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RK, unless you mean the DVD collection.**

**Author's Note:** Oh my! I got more reviews *smiles* I really wasn't expecting much people to read this fic. I just wrote this because everyone else I know was writing one so I thought I'd give it a try. I really appreciate all the feedback. I want Kaoru and Kenshin to get together soon. I kind of made it tough on myself to think of a way for Kenshin to be forgiven. But, I'll try my best. Let's see what comes of this fic shall we? Oh and I'm also going to be switching from Kaoru's point of view to Kenshin's to let you guys get the scoop on what both sides are thinking on this conversation. Bah, there's going to be a lot of copying and pasting of quotes on this one.

On with the story:

            Kaoru lay on her bed waiting for Soujiro to pick up the phone. She was using a cordless phone; she could never use a phone with a cord anymore since she liked to walk around while talking. It was pretty late at night and she had to think a while before deciding to call him. As she waited impatiently, she began to march around her room. Suddenly the phone was answered.

            "Hello," said the voice.

            "Hey, Soujiro. It's me, Kaoru. I want to talk to you about something," she replied.

            A brief moment of silence filled the air before he answered, "What is it about?"

            "It's about the way I acted, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault that that pervert can't help himself," she explained. "Can you please forgive me?"

            Another moment of silence passed by before he answered again, "Sure I'll forgive you. You've been a great friend so far and I don't want to lose your friendship. Although, I really want you to forgive Kenshin for what he did. He truly didn't mean to do it."

            "I don't think I can forgive him that easily," replied Kaoru. She didn't know why Soujiro was always sticking up for him.

            "Please Kaoru. He'll make it up to you I promise," replied Soujiro. (**A/N: I'll refer to Kenshin as Soujiro in this conversation. Don't get confused now ;) this is from Kaoru's point of view.)**

            "How can he? Unless he does something extraordinary I don't think I'll be able to forgive him," explained Kaoru. She really had no idea how she could forgive such a guy.

            Silence passed once more before an answer was given, "How about he buys you lunch tomorrow at school?"

            "Huh? Did I just hear you right?" she asked, confused at the fact that he even brought up such an idea. "I don't want to go out with the guy! I…"

            "Look," Soujiro said sharply cutting Kaoru off. "This is not a date. Let's just call it a punishment. He has to buy you lunch. Better yet he'll be your slave for a week!" he proposed.

            Kaoru thought for a moment. She then grinned and replied, "Yes, I'll agree to that."

            "Ok great! It's a deal. So you'll forgive him?" Soujiro inquired.

            "Not yet. I'll see what kind of help he can be first," Kaoru said as she grinned even more.

            "That's fine with me. He'll meet you at the same place we agreed to last time," informed Soujiro.

            "OK. We'll see how this turns out," she cackled an evil laugh as she said goodbye and turned off the phone. She would have her revenge for what Kenshin has done.

------------

(**A/N**: Now comes Kenshin's side of the conversation. I'm sorry for so much author's notes, I just don't want to confuse people. :D)

"Hello," greeted Kenshin, as he answered Soujiro's cell phone.

            "Hey, Soujiro. It's me, Kaoru. I want to talk to you about something," she replied.

            Kenshin thought for a moment. There was only one thing he could do. He had to trick her into thinking he was Soujiro, it was the only way he can talk with her without her yelling at him. Kenshin then asked, "What is it about?"

            "It's about the way I acted, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault that that pervert can't help himself," she explained. "Can you please forgive me?"

            Kenshin thought of what he could say. Thinking like Soujiro, he figured that Soujiro would forgive her. So he responded, "Sure I'll forgive you. You've been a great friend so far and I don't want to lose your friendship." Kenshin thought again he decided this was a great time to ask for forgiveness too, "Although, I really want you to forgive Kenshin for what he did. He truly didn't mean to do it," he added.

            "I don't think I can forgive him that easily," replied Kaoru

            Kenshin had to make it up to her. "Please Kaoru. He'll make it up to you I promise."

            "How can he? Unless he does something extraordinary I don't think I'll be able to forgive him," explained Kaoru

            He thought as fast as he could to give a response but nothing came to mind. He didn't know how to make it up to her so he just thought he'd at least take a short on asking her out, "How about he buys you lunch tomorrow at school?"

            "Huh? Did I just hear you right?" she asked confused. "I don't want to go out with the guy! I…"

            "Look," Kenshin said sharply cutting Kaoru off. He thought for a while and just said the first thing that came to his mind. "This is not a date. Let's just call it a punishment. He has to buy you lunch. Better yet he'll be your slave for a week!" he proposed.

            "Yes, I'll agree to that," she agreed.

            "Ok great! It's a deal. So you'll forgive him?" Kenshin really wanted her to forgive him. He, however, was disappointed by her answer.

            "Not yet. I'll see what kind of help he can be first," Kaoru.

            "That's fine with me. He'll meet you at the same place we agreed to last time," Kenshin informed her.

            "OK. We'll see how this turns out," said Kaoru. Kenshin could hear her doing one of those evil anime laughs as she hung up the phone. Kenshin stood confused at what the evil anime laugh was about. He has his work cut out for him; at least he had another chance now. And he would not mess this chance up.

-----------

            Kenshin woke up the next day and as usual rushed off to school since he was late yet again. As he rushed to school he saw Soujiro also rushing towards the school. Kenshin rapidly caught up with him since Soujiro seems to be taking his time. Soujiro was a fast runner but he really didn't have a lot of stamina. As Kenshin got closer to him he yelled out to him, "Hey Soujiro! What's up?"

            Soujiro stopped running and turned around. Kenshin who was running right behind him, didn't get a chance to stop and crashed right into him.

            "Man you sure are accident prone Himura-san," mumbled Soujiro as he got back up on his feet.

            "Oro…." Kenshin mumurred.

            Soujiro helped Kenshin to his feet. When Kenshin came out of his daze he apologized to Soujiro and handed him the cell phone.

            "Sorry, I forgot to give this back to you yesterday," Kenshin apologized.

            "It's ok, did you use it?" Soujiro asked.

            "Umm, actually kind of…" Kenshin trailed off. He couldn't lie to Soujiro, and he would surely understand his situation. "Kaoru called you last night"

            "Huh? Really, what did she say? Did she yell at you again?" questioned Soujiro without taking a breath in between.

            "Actually, I have a confession…" Kenshin said as he lowered his head ashamed of what he did. "…I kind of pretended I was you."

            "YOU WHAT!?" Soujiro exclaimed.    "I can't believe you did that Himura-san!"

            "I'm sorry, she called to forgive you and well she thought I was you. If I told her who I really was then she would have yelled at me again."

            "That's true," Soujiro agreed.

            "Well, just to tell you she called to apologize about yelling at you," Kenshin explained.

            "You did forgive her right?" Soujiro asked as he stared Kenshin's eyes trying to see if he was lying or not.

            "Yes I did, but…" Kenshin murmured. Kenshin then explained the situation to Soujiro about the deal and him being Kaoru's slave for a week.

            "Oh my Himura-san, I can't believe you would sink so low," Soujiro said as he shook his head.

            "Well like I had a choice, it's better this way than her always brushing me off with a cold shoulder," Kesnhin explained.

            "Well it's your life Himura-san, it's your choice. Just don't come crying to me. I know women Himura-san. They aren't very good…masters," Soujiro warned Kenshin.

            "We'll see what happens," Kenshin said as they entered the school.

            "Well I'll see you later I guess. That is if you're still alive!" mocked Soujiro.

            "Quiet you!" Kenshin yelled.

            Both of them laughed and headed toward their designated classes.

------------

            As Kaoru sat in class, she thought of many ways she could make Kenshin pay for what he had done. Nobody had the right or even the guts to touch her like that. Kaoru giggled as she thought of making Kenshin do all her homework.

            "That would free up time to hang out with my friends," she thought.

            "Is there something funny about my lecture Miss Kamiya?" Asked the teacher.

            He was tall, and scary looking. He always wore gloves and was the only teacher given permission to smoke in school premises. No one wanted to mess with him. However, there is one student in her class who always stood up to him.

            "Give her a break Saitoh-sensei," said Okita.

            Saitoh just eyed him for a bit. Then he went back to his lesson. Kaoru felt as if those two had a past to each other, although she would rather not know what.

------------

            Kenshin waited at locker 218 like he had done before. Only this time he was hoping things would work out for the better. As he saw Kaoru from afar he waved to her. She waved back; Kenshin couldn't believe it she actually waved back. As Kenshin approached her she pointed her finger at him and warned, "Don't try anything funny! If you even try and do anything perverted to me I'll make sure you don't live another minute of your life understand?"

            Kenshin just nodded and meekly asked, "So where should we go for lunch?"

            Kaoru thought for a moment and then replied, "I don't really know any places to eat here."

            Kenshin remembered that she was new to the neighborhood. He suggested a place that served Japanese sushi. She took a moment to think then accepted his offer.

            As they walked into the restaurant a waiter was already there ready to take them to their seats. As they received their menus, both looked and ordered. Kenshin ordered a plate of Spicy Crab Roll while Kaoru just ordered herself a plate of California Rolls (**A/N: **Bah, California Rolls are so out of place. They're good though!) As they received their food Kaoru decided she wanted to make sure that the deal was still on.

            "So, you're willing to be my slave for a week? After that you wish me to forgive you right?" she said monotonously.

            "Umm….yeah, that's the deal right?" Kenshin replied.

            "Okay, I'll judge how good you are then. If you're not a good servant then I won't forgive you, understand? It's completely up to your performance."

            "Yes ma'am," Kenshin responded.

            Kaoru giggled in her mind. She couldn't help it. This was going to be a very interesting week. As they finished their lunch, he accompanied her back to school and  Kenshin followed her to her locker. Kaoru piled a bunch of books on him and said, "Here carry these for me to my next class."

            "Sure," Kenshin replied.

            "Sure?" Kaoru asked. "…Don't you mean 'yes ma'am'?"

            "I mean 'YES MA'AM'!" corrected Kenshin as he followed her to her class. When they reached her next class, he settled the books on her desk and rushed off to his own locker to fetch his books and rushed off to his own class.

------------

            After class Kenshin rushed towards Kaoru's class hoping she wasn't waiting for that long. Surely enough, Kaoru was waiting for him to pick her up from her class. Kenshin picked up her books and followed her to her locker again. Kenshin hoped that he would impress her. When they got to her locker, he stood beside it. Kaoru put in her combination and opened the door…right into his face. Kenshin fell down and Kaoru's books scattered all over the place.

            "Oro…" Kenshin mumbled under the pain.

            "I'm so sorry," Kaoru gasped as she extended her hand to help him up. Kenshin way too dazed after the hit, grabbed her hand and pulled. Kaoru, however, didn't know that he was that strong and ended up being pulled to the floor with him. Kaoru ended up on top of him, both staring into each other's eyes. Kaoru blushed a bright red as they just lay there on top of each other. They did so for a brief period of time, and he interrupted the moment by saying, "Ano, Kaoru could you please get off me. You're kinda heavy…"

            With that Kaoru took him into a strangle hold. "Look SLAVE! You don't talk back to your master. Understand?" Kaoru shouted.

            "I understand," Kenshin said as she began to choke him.

            "This is what I want done for today," Kaoru said as she handed him a list. She was still bright red. She couldn't tell him…she actually kind of liked it.

            "Let's see," Kenshin thought aloud as he looked at the piece of paper. His eyes grew large to see that the list contained at least 30 things to do for her. "This is too much!" He complained.

            "Well that's too bad! If you want my forgiveness you'll have to endure this for a week!" Kaoru replied.

            "Man, what have I gotten myself into?" Kenshin thought to himself.

            "Well what are you waiting for hop to it, my man servant!" She ordered.

            "This is going to be a long week," Kenshin mumbled as he looked at his first duty. It said, help Kaoru carry her shopping bags. He just smiled, that wouldn't be so bad. Kaoru, however, took all night to come up with plans to test Kenshin. If all went according to the plans she had made, Kenshin's next 7 days would be a living hell.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Notes: **What's up? Thanks a lot you guys for the reviews. Special thanks to Chiki who's going to or has already proof read this. Arigatou, Hime-sama! Thanks to all the readers. I can't believe it! I might actually reach 50 reviews LOL! Well it's up to you guys right?

**makenshin-shou : **This is a A/U fic and people have alternate personalities. Kenshin is a little bit of me actually. I do a lot of stupid things, but I really don't mean any harm. Also this is modern Tokyo so, no they don't have to wear kimonos. And nope you haven't offended me what so ever. Thanks for the review though.

**Cherry6124: **Hi!! You've been one of my greatest reviewers. Arigatou-nee, Cherry-san!! I hope you continue reading this fic. I hope I never disappoint you! :D

**SVZ: **Well here's the next chapter just as you ordered. Thanks for reviewing my fic. I hope I can come up with more comedic actions Kenshin. So keep on reading!

**ai so: **OOSU! Ai-san! Thank for reviewing the fic. Sorry I haven't read yours, like I said I don't have time. I don't even have time to read Chiki's fic. I'm still at chapter 25 for the love of me!

**D.J.: **Sup! Yep this is gonna be a K+K fic. Isn't that great!****

**Bunny: **Well Kenshin's impersonating Soujiro over the phone. Kaoru's doesn't know she's really talking with Kenshin. And yes Kenshin is a bad boy ;) but he has a good heart.

**ChibiSana: **Here's it is! And just wait cause there's another one coming too!

**Misao-chan: **Well, we'll see what I can do for you. Keep reviewing who know's what might happen.

**Fuuko-san: **Yes it is a K+K fic. Yet you have to understand that Tomoe likes Kenshin but Kenshin doesn't want to hurt her. So he just ignores it, and makes it look like he doesn't get it. He figures this out on the last chapter, and decided that it would be wrong since he doesn't have that kind of feelings for her.

**Poiuy: **Here's more! Hurry up and review and tell me what ya think!!! Hehe ^_^x

**Kaoru Himura: **Yeah, but Kenshin doesn't mean to spoil everything, he's just a clumsy and accident-prone guy. I'll try and put more comedy in it, it's just that I haven't watched any funny anime's lately and I'm running out of ideas. :S

**:..: : **It was wasn't it?

**Seiya Winters: **I hope so too. He's making this really hard for himself. 

**Silver Eyes Bright: **Yeah, everyone feels sorry for Kenshin. Oh well let's hope it get's better.

**tenshineko: **Yeah, and every man knows how much being kicked down there hurts!  
  


**JellyBob 15: **Well it's going to get worse before it gets better! HEHEHE!

IF you have any ideas on how to make Kaoru punish Kenshin let me know ok? My e-mail is makenshishou@hotmail.com. Don't be a stranger. Well, that's about all of you, **click the BUTTON!!!!**


	6. Cousins and a Dinner

**Chapter 6 – Cousins and a Dinner**

**Disclaimer: Bah! How many times do I have to write this! I don't own RK. I wish I did!**

**Author's Note:** Yay I got some more reviews! I'm so happy, thanks you guys, I hope you found the last one amusing. I tried my hardest to make them sound like a couple but also make them sound like they'll never get together, but you know they will. Anyways I know I'm boring you with my blabber so go and read and review already!

On with the story:

            "This won't be so bad," Kenshin thought to himself as both him and Kaoru left the school premises. He had to carry all of Kaoru's stuff, since she ordered him to. He couldn't refuse her. All Kenshin had to do was endure this for a week and he'll be forgiven. He might even end up being friends with Kaoru. He smiled at the thought. He really liked Kaoru…a lot. If only he can find a way into her heart. He looked up into the sky and began day dreaming of what will happen a week from now. He smiled at the thought of Kaoru holding his hand and telling him that she forgives him. He was so out of this world he didn't see the pole heading his way. *WHAM* Kenshin's face slammed into the pole. Kaoru who was walking beside him just giggled.

            "Man he really is an accident-prone guy," Kaoru thought to herself.

            "Ouch," Kenshin said as he got up. He really wasn't making a good impression, but at least he's making her laugh.

            When they reached Kaoru's house she grabbed her bag and asked him to wait for her outside.

            "I'm just going to put my stuff inside the house," Kaoru explained. "I'll have to go grocery shopping after this and I need you to carry the bags understood?"

            "Yes ma'am," Kenshin repeated the words she loved to head from him so much.

            As she walked inside the house she was greeted by two smiling faces. Ayame and Suzume have been waiting for her to come home.

            "I'm home," she said as she saw them.

"Kao-neechan, welcome home," they both yelled.

            She removed her shoes and proceeded to her room. She laid her bag down and decided to change her clothes. She felt sorry for leaving Kenshin outside but her father has a rule of 'no boys in the house unless her father is here.' She just sighed as she went back downstairs.

As she was about to leave Yahiko stopped her and asked, "Who's the guy your with?"

"No one, just a…" Kaoru hesitated. She doesn't know what to call him. Is he a slave, or maybe an acquaintance? What is Kenshin to her? "…friend," she finished.

"Just a friend, huh? Don't you mean a boyfriend?" teased Yahiko as he winked at Kaoru. "Don't worry I won't tell dad."

"Even if you did he's not my boyfriend," replied Kaoru. She would never want a pervert like him as a boyfriend. If she ever got a boyfriend she wanted him to be older than her and is really mature. Kenshin was nothing like that.

"Whatever! I'll be in my room playing games. Just make sure your back home to make dinner! "

"I'm going shopping you jerk! If you don't shut your yap I'll be forced to not give you any dessert later!" she threatened. She turned around to leave.

"Tch, fine, S-O-R-R-Y!" he responded as he stuck out his tongue at her behind her back.

"You better be!"

As she left the house, made sure the door is locked. He saw Kenshin sitting at the sidewalk waiting for her. As she walked passed the front gate she noticed there was someone else with him. As she looked closer, she noticed that…it was a girl.

-----------

            Kenshin was getting tired from standing and decided to take a seat on the sidewalk. As he sat there pondering on what he has gotten himself into, a pair of hands covered his eyes.

            "Guess who?" asked the familiar female voice.

            "Ano…" Kenshin muttered. "Kaoru?" he guessed.

            "Nope, although who is that?" asked the girl.

            "Oh just…" he trailed off. He thought of what Kaoru was to her? Was she his master? Nah, he can't just outright say that to someone. "…friend," he finally finished.

            The girl took of her hands off Kenshin's eyes. Kenshin spun around to see who it was. Staring back at him was Tomoe.

            "Tomoe, what are you doing here?" she asked.

            Tomoe just looked at him and said, "I'm here to see my cousin."

            "Ah, I see. And where does you cousin live?"

            "We're right in front of it," she said as she pointed at the house behind them.

            Kenshin's jaw just dropped to the ground. That's the same house Kaoru went into. He just stared back at her hoping she was going to crack up and start laughing, and tell him it was a joke. Tomoe saw him looking at her, just looked down and blushed. Kenshin saw in her eyes she was telling the truth. Just then another female voice sprouted from behind them.

            "And who is this Kenshin? Is she your girlfriend, or just another girl you keep hounding after with your perverted ways," she yelled.

            Kenshin turned around and saw a very angry Kaoru. When Kaoru saw who the girl was she suddenly smiled and ran up and hugged her. Tomoe was so surprised she forgot what Kaoru had just yelled.

            "Tomoe-chan, how have you been?" Kaoru asked. "I'm so sorry I haven't gone and visited you. We're still busy trying to get settled in."

            "It's ok, Kaoru-chan. I know you're a busy girl," replied Tomoe. "Oh, and this is my friend, Kenshin."

            "Yes…we've met." Kaoru snickered.

            "He's the guy I've been telling you about all these years," Tomoe said as she winked at Kaoru.

            Kaoru stood in shock. Tomoe had been writing to her for the last 5 years and she was always talking about this guy she likes who lives near her. She was friends with him but, she never told him how she felt. She couldn't believe that she was talking about the perverted guy who put his face on her breasts.

            "You have got to be kidding?!" Kaoru exclaimed.

            Tomoe just looked at her with a question mark on her face. "No, this is him…"

            Kaoru just looked at Kenshin who seems to be surprised at coincidence. Kenshin was just speechless under the current situation. He knew that nothing good can come of this.

            Kaoru changed the subject. "Hey, I was about to go and shop for groceries want to come along?"

            "Sure," Tomoe replied. With that the two headed off, forgetting Kenshin was even there. (**A/N:When** there are 2 girls and a guy….the guy is almost always left out of the picture, nee?) Kenshin just followed them, knowing that his situation will only get worse before it gets better.

            When they got to the grocery store, Kaoru stacked up on the needed supplies to cook for the week. She normally didn't buy this much, but since she had her servant here, she might as well take advantage of the situation. She thought for a bit then turned around and asked Tomoe if she'd join them for dinner.

            "Well, my parents are working late tonight…so, sure I'll come," she accepted with a smile on her face. Kaoru just smiled back.

            Kenshin, however, knew Tomoe's situation. Her parents are out late every night. They almost never see each other. It's as if Tomoe lives all by herself in the house. He didn't have the right to say anything and just kept quiet as Kaoru loaded him with 4 heavy bags in each hand. As she did so, Tomoe looked puzzled as to why Kenshin would help her cousin carry shopping bags.

            "Kenshin, why are you following my cousin around?" she asked.

            "Oh, he's my…"

            "I offered to help her with her shopping today," Kenshin said, cutting off Kaoru in the process.

            "Ah, I see." Tomoe smiled and felt relieved. Kenshin had said he wasn't ready to have a girlfriend yet. She smacked herself mentally for even thinking these two were going out.

            "Anyways, let's go back. I need to start cooking dinner. I'm going to make it special since you're going to be there."

            "Actually, I would love to help! I love cooking," Tomoe offered.

            "Well, if you want to sure," accepted Kaoru.

            As they walked home, the two girls heard a loud growl. They turned around getting ready to scream and thinking it was coming from an animal of some sort.

            "Actually, that was my stomach," Kenshin explained.

            The two girls looked at each other and laughed. Kenshin thought it wasn't that funny. He was starving, he wanted to get back home and eat something. As they reached Kaoru's house, Tomoe whispered something in Kaoru's ears. Kaoru's eyes widened and shook her head. Tomoe put on a puppy dog expression. Kaoru just sighed as he turned to Kenshin.

            "Would you like to have dinner with us Himura?" she offered formally.

            Kenshin just nodded, he was starving after all. He just hoped that nothing he does gets him into more trouble with Kaoru.

            As they entered the house Yahiko greeted them. Yahiko really didn't care much for guests. However, as soon as he saw Tomoe he jumped up and hugged her. They had only seen each other once, but they had become really good friends.

            Suzume and Ayame were also in the room and ran up to hug Tomoe as well.

            "How are you girls doing?" Tomoe asked.

            "We're great!"

            "…GREAT!" echoed the other.

            "I'm glad to hear that. Where's your father Kaoru?" she asked.

            "He'll be home shortly," Kaoru answered.

            Kenshin seemed so out of place. He stood there like a statue no one was paying attention to him. Kaoru finally turned to him and told him to go and follow her to the kitchen.

            "I'll come along too," added Tomoe.

            As they reached the kitchen Kenshin placed the bags on the floor and ran to the sink and soaked his hands with cold water. They were throbbing, those bags were seriously heavy. He kicked himself mentally thinking kaoru's tasks for him would be easy. Kaoru started putting away the groceries, she noticed Kenshin just standing there not knowing what to do.

            "Hey Kenshin, stop standing there doing nothing. Go and do the second thing I wrote on that paper I gave you," Kaoru demanded.

            Kenshin just sighed and retrieved the list which he has placed in his wallet. The second task was to do Kaoru's homework. He looked at Kaoru and she just smiled, and pointed him to her room.

-------------

Kenshin felt awkward entering a girl's room. As soon as he entered a huge amount of stuffed animals greeted him. The walls were covered with anime characters, but one wall was dedicated to a red headed samurai who had a cross-shaped scar on his cheek. Kenshin just blinked, it's as if they took his head and physique and decided to put it on an anime character. Kenshin had always had a cross-shaped scar. He didn't know how he got it and has it for as long as he could remember. He snapped himself out of the trance he was in and picked up Kaoru's backpack which was on the floor.

            "Man this place is giving me the creeps," he said as he looked around the room one more time. He opened the bag and found that her books were very organized. He rolled up his sleeves and started to work on the first book, which happened to be his worst subject…Calculus.

-------------

            Kaoru cut up pieces of chicken while Tomoe worked on some lettuce. Kaoru couldn't help herself and had to ask what Tomoe sees in Kenshin.

            "Tomoe, what do you like about that guy anyways?" she asked.

            Tomoe blushed and replied, "He's sweet. He's handsome. He's a very nice guy and a great friend. He's sometimes immature and accident-prone but he has a good heart."

            Kaoru just kept silent. She agreed with the handsome part, but everything else she wasn't sure of. She knows Kenshin has a good heart, why else would Soujiro stick up for him all the time. Kaoru just couldn't understand her cousin's attraction to him.

            When they finished cutting, Kaoru made some soup while Tomoe dropped the ingredients into the pot. They seem to move as if they knew what the other would do next. After everything was ready, Kaoru called her siblings. Just then her father also came into the door. Tomoe greeted him with a bow and a hug. She was very close to her uncle. Although they don't see each other much, Kaoru's father usually sends her tons of mail and presents over the mail. They got to know each other through the letters.

            "Dinner's ready," Kaoru informed her father.

            "I'll be right there," he said as he took off his jacket.

            "Um…we also have another guest," Tomoe added.

            "Who is it?" he asked.

            "It's a very good friend of mine," Tomoe replied.

            "Ah, I see I'd like to meet this person."

            "You will, he'll be here to join us for dinner."

            Kaoru's father just nodded in acknowledgement and went to his room. Kaoru asked Tomoe if she could get Kenshin from her room. Tomoe nodded and proceeded to Kaoru's room.

-------------

            Kenshin actually finished all of Kaoru's homework. As he was closing her bag he noticed a smaller book. It wasn't a textbook and it was smaller than a notebook. He took it and decided to open it to see what it was. To his surprise the first line read… "Dear Diary."

**To be continued….**

**Author's Notes: Want more. You know what to do. Click that button people. NOW CLICK, CLICK, CLICK! Remember more reviews = faster updates!**


	7. Innocent until proven guilty!

**Chapter 6 – Innocent until proven guilty!**

**Disclaimer: HAHAHA I wish I owned RK……but I don't so…..too bad for me.**

**Author's Note: **First off I'm **SOOOOO SORRY!!!! **I know this is a late update but I have been so busy with school, church and everything I do not have enough time to write. But anyways,** thank you guys for all the support. It's been so hard to write stuff for me since of school and all. I will eventually get better at it, but until then please stay and help me improve. Arigatou! Oh an btw, some people who reviewed my fic said it was one of the best A/U they have ever read? HAHAHA! That's funny guess you guys haven't read, "When the World Revolves Around You," have you. Read it it's one of the best fics out there…what am I saying!? It won first for fanfic of the year! GO CHIKI!!!@@!!**

P.S. Oh btw I changed "journal" to "diary" Ok? **^_-x**

On with the story:

            As Kenshin held the book on his hand, opened it and read:

 "Dear Diary,

                        Today I have finally found someone I might love for the rest of my life. He's such a sweet guy and handsome too. I can't believe I'm even going out with him. He's…"

Just as he was about to read more, someone suddenly opened the door. He quickly hid the book behind his back. To his surprise Tomoe head popped into the room.

            "Kenshin, dinner is ready."

            "Ah, um, yeah I'll be…um, right there," Kenshin stuttered words.

            "Okay, don't be late now," she said as she winked at him before closing the door.

            Kenshin sighed, he could only imagine what would have happened if it would have been Kaoru to open that door. As he returned the book into her bag, a photo dropped from the book and fell to the floor. He picked it and up and looked at the picture, there were two people in the picture. On the left was Kaoru and on her left was a young man who had his hair tied up in a ponytail. She's hugging him rather closely and comfortably in the picture, as if they were…Kenshin's eyes widened. She couldn't possibly have a boyfriend. He just stood there silent for a moment. Then placed the picture back into the book, he left the book on top of her desk and finally left the room. 

            As he left the room he could smell the food that the girls had made. He made his way to the dining room. As he entered the room he found that all eyes were on him. Tomoe got up from her seat to introduce him.

            "This is my friend, Himura Kenshin. Kenshin I'd like you to meet my uncle."

            "Good evening," greeted Kenshin as politely as he could.

            "It's nice to meet you Kenshin. Tell me how long have you been in the house?" he asked.

            "For about an hour I guess," he replied.

            "I see." He looked at Kaoru and said, "I thought I had asked you to not invite boys into the house while I'm not here."

            Kaoru had forgotten that rule of the house. She lowered her head, as she was about to speak Tomoe suddenly spoke up.

            "Kaoru invited me over and Kenshin happened to be there so I kind of invited him as well. It wasn't Kaoru's fault, it was mine," she explained. She doesn't want Kaoru getting in trouble because of her friend, and perhaps her uncle will take it easier on her.

            "That's fine then, I guess," he responded.

            Kenshin felt out of place. Should he really be here? He's not part of the family. Nonetheless he does not want to be rude, so he took his seat beside Tomoe, and right across from Kaoru.

            Kenshin was surprised at the fact that the food was delicious. He was making a mental note at what was in the meal. He was planning on making it at home. He considered himself a pretty good cook. Even though only he and his father has ever tasted his cooking. They don't get many visitors at their house.

            Kaoru just stared at Kenshin, making sure he doesn't cause her any more trouble than what he has already done. Tomoe did the same thing, even though her reasons were obviously quite the opposite of Kaoru's.

            Yahiko just looked at the two girls who were staring at Kenshin, wondering why they were so focused on him. Suzume and Ayame were enjoying the delicious meal. Kaoru's father glanced at Kenshin once in a while as he took bites from his meal.

            After they ate dinner, Tomoe and her uncle went to the living room decided to catch up with what is currently happening on their lives. As they proceeded to living room, Kaoru pulls Kenshin to her room and asked him to look at the third thing on her list. He pulled the paper from his pocket and looked at it, it read: "Help with chores if ever asked, home and school."

            "This is really getting out of hand," Kenshin thought.

            "Well, what are you waiting for?" Kaoru demanded impatiently. "Hurry up and do the dishes before they come back!"

            "Fine…" Kenshin whined. "I'll..OW!"

            Kenshin found himself being dragged by Kaoru to the kitchen and parked him in front of the sink. Kenshin just sighed and began to wash the dishes. Just then Yahiko entered the kitchen hoping to find some dessert. He looked at Kenshin and asked, "Ha! What did you do? Lose a bet?"

            "You could say that…" Kenshin managed to say even though Kaoru was staring at him. He knew if he screwed up one more time it's going to be game over for him.

            He couldn't believe what Kaoru was putting him through; it's all…women stuff! Groceries, dishes what's next? Doing the laundry? Then again Kenshin does all these things at his house. However, he would rather not have anyone know, his manliness is at stake here!

            He finally finished the last of the dishes. Tomoe entered the kitchen and told Kenshin that she was going home. He looked at Kaoru who just nodded. He sighed and dried his hands. They said their farewell to everyone and left the house. Kaoru gave Kenshin a stare as he left. Kenshin felt a shock run through his spine.

            "Are you cold? You just shivered," asked Tomoe.

            "No, I'm fine," he replied.

            "So, what did you think of my cousin?"

            "She's, um, nice..."

            "Oh? Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked.

            "No, well…I'd rather not talk about it.:

            "Ok, if you don't want me to pry," she said disappointingly.

            The two headed off their separate ways. Kenshin explained that he had to get some food for his father. He hated it when his father scolds him because he forgot to get or make food. As Kenshin got to the nearest fast food joint, he noticed Sanosuke and Aoshi standing there waiting to order. He walked up and greeted them with a smack behind the head.

            "Yo, what are you guys doing here?" he inquired.

            "We're here to eat, duh. Why don't you join us?" Sanosuke offered.

            "Nah, I'm just here to pick up food for my old man."

            "I see," Sano sighed.

            "Actually I already kind of ate somewhere?" Kenshin explained.

            "Heh, you mean that girl you went home with today? The same one you literally fell for?" Aoshi mocked.

            "Oh shut up! Besides I think she's cute" yelled Kenshin.

            Aoshi just smiled seeing how he's getting on Kenshin's nerves.

            "Why are you attracted to that raccoon girl anyways?" Sanosuke added to Aoshi's comment.

            "I just like her! Geez, can't a guy like a girl?"

            "Tch, oh well, whatever. Sano it's your turn to order," informed Aoshi along with a nudge to his gut.

            "Yeesh, just wait will ya? I'll have a combo number 3 and another order of fries with tons of gravy with that!"

            "Hey, if you don't watch yourself you're going get fat Sano," warned Kenshin.

            "Nah, I have a high metabolism and plus I work out almost everyday!"

            "Hey Kenshin, don't forget we have kendo practice tomorrow. I have some new techniques I want to show you," informed Aoshi.

            "Yeah, I remember," Kenshin said before he ordered his father's food.

            Kenshin left the two as soon as he got his food and said his goodbyes to his friends. As he was walking home he kind of felt hungry. He had ordered extra since his father seems to have a huge appetite so he sat down the nearest bench and ate one of the extra hamburgers. It was getting late and the sun had just set. Looking at the sky he wondered what happened to him these past few days. All this just for a girl he really liked. Though he liked her he wondered, who was that person in the picture? Was that who she was talking about in her diary? He just waved the thought; it might have been sometime ago…she probably lost interest in him by now.

            After he finished his burger he made his way through an alley that cuts through to his house. When he got to the half way point of the alley he heard a scream. He panicked and looked around, but he couldn't see anyone. It sounded as if it came from the other side of the alley. Kenshin quickly rushed to find a girl on the shaking ground and a man who was dressed in black. Kenshin looked around to find a bunch of steel pipes lying on the ground. He quickly picked one up and grabbed the man's attention.

            "Hey, leave her alone!" Kenshin shouted.

            The man turned around and replied, "And what exactly are you going to do, kid?"

            Kenshin just smiled, "Hey miss, are you alright"

            "Yes, I'm fine," said the female voice. Her face was cover by the darkness of the alley.

            "Alright, let's get this on!" Kenshin said as he prepped up for the fight.

            "Heh, let's see what you've got kid!" mocked the man. "But, first tell me the name of the person I'm about to fight."

            "Himura Kenshin, and how about the person I'm about to defeat?"

            "My name is Jin-eh…" he said as he picked up a steel pipe near him.

            The two stood there eyeing his opponent. A newspaper flew in between them. The newspaper hit the ground signifying the start of the battle. Kenshin lunged forward with amazing speed catching Jin-eh by surprised. Kenshin quickly swung the pipe into Jin-eh's ribcage. The impact made both fighters stagger backwards. Jin-eh was not expecting this strong of an opponent considering Kenshin was small.

Jin-eh smiled as he thought, "This is going to be a great fight."

----------------

            Misao was walking home from Soujiro's place. She was tired and decided to hang at his house to play some games and watch anime. Misao loved to play Para Para Paradise. Soujiro happens for have a copy of the game and the controllers for it. Misao often teases Soujiro, seeing as the controller is pink. She even calls him under "girlfriend," that is when noone was around. Soujiro doesn't mind, he knows she's just teasing. On the way home Misao decided to cut through the alley. She has used this alley more than enough times. It's the fastest way to get home. As she was half way through she noticed footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around scream only to find a hand cover her mouth. She couldn't scream. She thought as quickly as she could and decided to kick him and get out of his grasp. The man blocked her kick as if it was a reaction. She struggled trying to get the man to lose his grip of her mouth. A thought crossed her mind of being raped and that gave her the adrenaline to punch her assailant in the face. As she did so, the man lost his grasp and her first reaction to this was to scream as loud as she could. The man wiped the blood from his lips and slowly approached her.

            "You're going to pay for that little girl," threatened the man. "Do you think anyone heard you?"

            Misao is shaking seeing as she cannot fight someone this strong. She has taken martial arts classes, but seeing him block her kick before, she knew she was no match for him.

"This can't be…" she thought. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. All of a sudden a voice of another man interrupted her assailant.

            "Hey, leave her alone!" the man shouted.

            Her assailant stooped his advance towards her and turned around and replied, "And what exactly are you going to do, kid?"

            "Hey miss, are you alright?" asked the man.

            "Yes, I'm fine," Misao answered. She couldn't see who it was; his face was covered by the darkness of the alley.

            Misao could see the man was holding something in his hand. She was glad he had a weapon with him. She knew her assailant was strong.

            "Alright, let's get this on!" said her rescuer.

            "Heh, let's see what you've got kid!" mocked her assailant. "But, first tell me the name of the person I'm about to fight."

            "Himura Kenshin…" he answered. Misao's eyes widened, she couldn't believe it. Kenshin was the one to save her? "…and how about the person I'm about to defeat?" he continued.

            "My name is Jin-eh…" replied her assailant. He also picked up a pipe.

            Misao started to worry. Kenshin was so small compared to Jin-eh. What if Kenshin loses? She wanted to just tell him to run and save himself, but she couldn't. She was frozen in fear. She just sat there, and watched as the two started the battle. To her surprise Kenshin got the first hit. She couldn't believe how fast he was, it was as if he moved instantaneously. She saw the two stumble backwards from the hit and prepared their weapons again. She just couldn't believe her eyes, Kenshin, the last person she expected to save her…was actually protecting her. Out of the shadows another pair of hand grabbed her and pulled her away from the battle. Again she tried screaming…but a hand quickly covered her mouth.

           "I'm here to get you out of harms way," said the familiar voice. "If I know Kenshin, he's gonna go all out on that guy, and you wouldn't want to be caught up in that."

            They approached the end of the alley, the street lamps showed the face of the one carrying her. A felt of great relief and happiness surged through her body. The one carrying her was none other than Shinomori Aoshi.

**To be continued….**

**Author's Notes: I am so sorry for such a late update. I have so many assignments due lately. I also have exams coming up. I hope this is enough to hold you until then. Oh and I also had a huge writer's block for 3 weeks now.**


End file.
